Volver a Diciembre
by Lili4ever
Summary: -Oh discúlpeme, por el abuso la verdad yo no, bueno no me di cuenta de que.. – trate de explicar -No se preocupe señorita no me molesta que las bellas damas duerman en mi regazo –dijo mientras se le escapaba una torcida sonrisa
1. Engañado

**Volver a Diciembre**

_**Desclimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi ídolo personal Stephanie Meyer, todo lo demás es obra de mi tumultuosa cabecita!**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Un viaje, un avión, dos asientos y el amor de ellos! Edward y Bella se conocen por casualidad. Bella queda dormida en los tiernos brazos de Edward sin conocerlo.**_

_**Diciembre 31 días de puro compartir entre familia! Compartir logros, festividades y que tal también un poco de amor? Edward conoce a Bella por casualidad se verán enredados en este hermoso Mes. Increíbles cosas puedes pasar en 31 ¿Que pasara después para que ellos quieran VOLVER A DICIEMBRE **_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: <strong>

**POV: Edward**

Me encontraba de muy mal humor, ¡POR DIOS SOY EDWARD CULLEN! UN CULLEN viajando en un avión Comercial, no y no solo era el hecho de estar en un avión comercial, si no que estaba en la clase turista, Alice me las iba a pagar muy caro por hacerme viajar OBLIGADO POR MEDIO DE CIERTAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS en navidad.

Maldición yo no soy tradicional, no me importa las fiestas para mí la navidad es algo inventado por el apogeo comercial para vender, al igual que muchas idioteces que se la llaman "Celebraciones".

Hace unos minutos estaba que rabiaba y a decir verdad no creo que fuera para menos!

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

-Disculpe señor necesita algo?- Pregunto insinuándoseme la sobrecargo, una pelirroja de esbelta figura.

-De hecho si, quiero saber cuando falta para llegar a Seattle? – le replique sin seguirle el juego.

-Oh bueno es un vuelo de 15 horas… –empezó-

-Eso lo se. –repuse serio-

-Bueno considerando que todavía no tenemos la primera parada exactamente señor unas 11 horas.

-Discúlpeme que ha dicho señorita –grite exaltado, incluso unas personas dieron vuelta para verme.

-Señor baje la voz –me calmo rápidamente, mientras que revisaba que nadie se hubiera despertado en la sala llena de pasajeros durmientes.

-Lo siento –dije apenado- pero como es eso de escalas?.

-Si es un vuelo a escalas eso hace que la aerolínea, pueda mover la mayor cantidad de personas, usted sabe por la época. –dijo dulcemente

-Señorita se lo que escala significa –dije ofendido- Pero, ustedes no pueden hacer eso – me volví a salir de mis centro-

-Claro que podemos, señor acaso no reviso su boleto, dice exactamente que es un vuelo a escalas.

-Alice – dije entre dientes, conteniendo la rabia de no detenerme en california y tomar un vuelo "en primera clase" a Londres esta me las iba a pagar caro, algún día tomaría venganza por esto.

-Discúlpeme por mi indiscreción pero Usted parece que no viaja mucho en avión no señor?- expuso la sobrecargo

-La verdad es que no señorita. No en clase turista –dije molesto mientras marcaba rápidamente, el numero de Carlisle mi padre, para preguntarle como seguía mama y de paso decirle que se quedaría sin hija cuando llegase a Forks.

-Oh ya veo señor algo más que necesite?- pregunto la pelirroja

-No gracias –negué con la cabeza llevándome el teléfono al oído.

Vamos Carlisle atiende, sonó 6 veces la primera vez ¿Acaso mama se encontraba mal todavía? , Alice dijo que era un resfriado pero aun así?, marque la tecla de redirección para ver si en esta oportunidad tenía más suerte sonó 5 hasta que la voz de mi padre atendió:

-Hola Edward hijo –grito mi padre- como estas que estás preparando para esta navidad, acá te extrañamos mucho, de hecho tu madre y yo, quisiéramos ir a Londres esta semana a pasar unos días de este hermoso mes contigo, tu mama dice que quiere decorar un pequeño árbol que compramos hoy en tu departamento ella está muy emocionada.

-Eh papa yo…. – trate de hablar ¿que estoy haciendo para navidad? ¿Estoy en casa? De qué habla y que hacia Esme comprando Árboles de navidad?, acaso no estaba enferma?

-Papa mama como esta ella? – pregunte.

-De maravilla hijo en estos momentos esta decorando el Árbol con Alice ya que mañana tendremos un importante visita de uno de mis futuros socios con el cual nuestra empresa va a establecer alianzas, sabes lo mismo de siempre pura política. –Explico aburrido- pero igual de importante, recuerdas ese súper contrato que…

-Entonces ella esta bien- le interrumpí dije mas como afirmación que como una pregunta.

-Claro que esta bien Edward que creías que le pasaba a tu madre? – exigió saber Carlisle.

De momento entendí todo, todo había sido una mentira de Alice solo para que fuera a Casa para Navidad.

-Papa –grito alguien desde la otra línea- es Edward? –pregunto la voz chillona de mi muerta hermana, si muerta ya que me había mentido y me había hecho viaje en clase turística.

-Si nena es Edward –repuso Carlisle dulcemente.

-Papa aléjate de ese teléfono –grito Alice con voz histérica-

-Nena estoy hablando con Edward, está hablando raro me ha preguntado no se cuantas veces si tu madre está bien y yo…

-Si papa está bien yo calmo a Eddy ¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a mama a subir la estrellita al árbol – escuche desde la otra línea ese maldito sobrenombre que tanto odiaba

-Tú y tu hermano son muy raros –dijo Carlisle, entregándole el teléfono a Alice

-Hola ya estás en el avión? –dijo la voz chillona de Alice

-Oh tu eres una… - estaba mucho más molesto como se le ocurría usar la salud de nuestra madre para que fuera a Forks

-Buena hermana –completo Alice-.

-No era lo que tenía en mente –dije con voz dura-.

-Como estas hermanito?, menos mal que llegue antes que arruinaras la sorpresa - dijo soltando un suspiro, yo bufe.

- Sorpresa, maldita sea sabes que odio Forks, y la navidad –agregue mientras trataba de controlarme.

-Lo se pero demasiado tarde para arrepentirse no? –dijo soltando una risa burlona

-No lo creo, ya que aparte de ponerme en clase turista…

-Oh no me ah quedado perfecto eso de la clase turista –decía mientras se regodeaba de risa

-Y supongo que lo de las escalas también era para molestarme cierto? –dije mientras que se me formaba una sonrisa torcida.

-Si, si – seguía riendo.

-Bueno para que lo sepas, cuando llegue a California bajare de este maldito avión y tomare el primer vuelo que valla hacia Londres – la amenacé

-O no Edward vamos no seas así, mama se emocionara mucho cuando te vea, además no puedes ser tan maldito como para arruinar la navidad –me chantajeo.

-Uh vamos Alice No me importa, además como no, Esme ni Carlisle lo saben, eso hare, me iré de nuevo a mi casa – le restregué mi decisión.

- La navidad perfecta que estoy preparando, estos perfectos 31 días de paz y mucho amor con la familia, serias capaz de ser tan, tan ogro para no disfrutar esta navidad con tu familia, como no sé por 2 vez seguida?

-Alice, sabes que no me importan tus chantajes de por que es Navidad sabes que no me gusta… y además no me importa – dije declarando la verdad

-Pues no Edward Cullen lo siento, tu vendrás – dijo, me la imagine sonriendo.

-Porque lo haría? - dije bufando.

-Porque se que en ese duro corazón de piedra que te gastas, en algún recóndito lugar de ese corazón, o mejor llamado piedra, tienes sentimientos, los cuales quieras o no te obligaran venir aquí con tu familia, vamos Edward se que no te caemos bien pero hazlo, además Mañana vendrán a cerrar un gran negocio con mi padre no crees que seria justo que su hijo su orgullo estuviera a su lado? – expuso la duende.

-oh eres una..

-maldita manipuladora, lo se pero estoy tan contenta que te tendré aquí en unas horas, bueno te dejo voy a salir a comer con mi Jasper, mañana te espero a eso de las 2 de la tarde te quiero Eddy. – se despidió con un ruidoso beso en la bocina.

Fin del flashback

Fue estúpido como caí en la trampa de Alice, fui tan estúpido que ni siquiera llame a papa antes de Tomar el avión que me había reservado Alice desde Forks, claro que bueno la muy duende me dio justo en el blanco dijo que mi madre estaba enferma.

Respire profundo cerré mis ojos, luego de un momento sentí como estiraban una manta en mi regazo de seguro unas de las sobrecargo, como excusa para tocarme.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente ^^ con que nos salio gruñon Edward cierto ? pero no se preocupen de seguro se aligerara prontito ;) este espero que les haya gustado este pequeño cap! un me dejan un Reviews haber si les gusto, no sea malito si? bueno besitos<strong>

**Lili4ever**


	2. Chica Durmiente

**Hola Gente ^^ aca esta el segundo Cap muchisimas gracias a alas chica que se tomaron la molestia de dejar su Reviews :Deysi Maria, Shiio95, y Nathy y sobretodo a los lectores silenciosos :3 bueno aca esta el Cap de hoy espero que os guste! y si les gusta agradecira el Rr! Besitos!**

**Lili4ever**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2:<strong>

**POV: Bella**

Resignada a mi futuro, hice mis maletas, tenía que pasar navidades con mis padres cosa que no me entusiasmaba mucho de hecho, me encontraba en un momento de mi vida donde me sentía frustrada, cosa común cuando eres una escritora y sencillamente no llegan buenas ideas.

Oh vamos Isabella eres una persona positiva –sonreí y coloque un ejemplar de mi último libro publicado hacia ya 6 meses en mi bolsa de mano- De seguro que toda la aventura de tener que pasar navidades con Charlie y René me darían ideas para realizar mi próximo libro.

El ruido del Taxi esperándome en la entrada, me recordó mi retirada, Salí de mi pequeña y cómoda pero siempre elegante casa a la orillas de la playa en california, subí al taxi y me dispuse a ver por última vez ese año las playas y el hermoso sol, seguí mirando por las ventanas no quería apartar la mirada de la maravillosa vista, parques llenos de gente, las hermosas playas con todo esos brillantes colores que les pertenecen, no como mi destino Forks donde todo es lo contrario.

_Una vez en el Aeropuerto_

125B, 126B, 127B, 128B, aquí es señorita- indico una sobrecargo mi asiento al lado de una persona- pose mi mirada en el cuerpo del hombre que allí yacía dormido, se veía tan profundo que me pareció incomodo.

-Disculpe Señorita no hay otro asiento-comente mientras analizabas mis opciones-.

-No lo siento estamos completos, usted sabe la época –dijo haciendo un rotundo no con la cabeza-

-Bueno esto me gano por declinar la idea de mi padre para reservarme un Jet –dije en susurro-. No encontraba donde colocar mis cosas, parecía una inútil intentando guardar todo, por lo general no necesitaba hacer nada de eso.

-Oh déjeme adivinar-comento la sobrecargo alzando una ceja- No está en clase turista.

-No puede ser están obvio o si? –dije soltando una risa tonta y ella se unió a ellas-.

-No se preocupe lo que pasa es que tengo un caso parecido en estos momentos- poso la mirada en el joven que dormía en el asiento contiguo a mi asiento.

-Que quiere decir?- pregunte confundida-.

-O nada señorita –explico mientras colocaba una de mis maletas de mano en los compartimientos pertinentes en la parte superior- solo digo que si se llegaran a conocer le caería muy bien- termino con las maletas y tomo de un carrito delgado de metal una almohada y una manta

-Gracias- conteste instintivamente, pero mi mente se quedo pensando, como era eso de ¿Se llevaría bien con él?

No indague mas en el asunto, había aprendido, de primera mano que la gente siempre hablaba idioteces la mayor parte del tiempo, sin tener más que mi atrasado sueño, tome mi manta y la almohada mientras trataba de adaptarme a una buena postura para dormir me di cuenta que la manta de mi compañero se encontraba en el piso.

La mire dubitativa, debía o no arropar a la persona de mi lado?

Inmediatamente de solo sentir un estremecimiento del frio que hacía en el avión no lo pensé de nuevo, tome la manta y la deje caer delicadamente en mi acompañante misterioso, lo hice sin tocarlo para no despertarlo. Luego volví a adaptar la postura que había elegido y sin tener nada más que mi atrasado sueño, tome mi manta y la almohada me envolví en un profundo sueño igual como el chico que se encontraba a mi lado.

POV: Edward

Me desperté desorientado por los rayos del sol que le daban a la ventanilla del avión, un olor particular como lo era el deseo aroma de fresas entro por mis fosas nasales regalándome un enorme suspiro, cuando volví girarme para cerrar la ventanilla me di cuenta del peso extra en mi cuerpo, una chica se encontraba profundamente dormida en mi hombro. La empecé a observar mejor, al verla me di cuenta que no era la oración perfecta para describirla. Era una hermosa chica; pálida pero con un hermoso brillo en su piel, cabellos largos que caian en capas y de los cuales desprendía un hermoso aroma

"Por favor, abróchense sus cinturones" –empezó a recitar una voz lo suficientemente fuerte, como para despertar a mi acompañante.

POV: Bella

No sabia en que momento había perdido la conciencia. Pero lo había hecho. Aunque tampoco creía que me mantendría mucho despierta una semana entera privada del sueño solo con la ayuda de Café no iba a durar demasiado.

"Por favor, abróchense sus cinturones" –grito una voz que me saco de mi profundo sueño.

Abrí despacito los ojos como lo solía hacer siempre, me encontraba en el avión. Todavía.

-Buenos Días –recito una dulce voz cerca de mi odio.

Rápidamente caí en cuenta que al menos la mitad de mi cuerpo se encontraba recostado sobre el regazo del chico.

-Oh discúlpeme, por el abuso la verdad yo no, bueno no me di cuenta de que.. – trate de explicar

-No se preocupe señorita no me molesta que las bellas damas duerman en mi regazo –dijo mientras se le escapaba una torcida sonrisa

-Durmió bien?- agrego viéndome a la cara

-Este yo… de hecho si, es usted mi cómodo –dije mientras que mis mejillas se encendían.

El chico, el chico parecía sacado de una revista, cabello alborotado, hermosos ojos verdes, sonrisa torcida, sencillamente hermoso.

-Me habían dicho muchas cosas pero que… soy cómodo, usted me alegrado el día señorita. - Ambos reímos-.

-La verdad, lo siento mucho fue un gran abuso y descuido de mi parte haberlo incomodado de esa manera –dije apenada

-Ya le dije que no fue ninguna molestia.

-Qué pena, por lo general nunca me pasa esto, no estoy acostumbrada viajar así.

-Si venimos al caso yo tampoco- dijo pensativo- aunque, la verdad fue… es un excelente cambio.

-En serio? –dije comiéndome al chico con los ojos. Mientras no me veía claro esta.

-Es la verdad –baje los ojos la pena me seguía invadiendo

-Oh venga alégrese, no a cometido un crimen

-Como lo sabe –dije alzando una ceja

-No es un crimen cuando el digamos "perjudicado" disfruta –dijo con voz seductora- y le seré sincero fue una divertida sorpresa verla dormir.

-Oh, gracias.

-De nada –repuso

-Creo que iré al baño – dije estúpidamente mientras me levantaba rápidamente de mi asiento. Alejándome el rubor de mis mejillas.

**POV Edward**

Quede enganchado rápidamente de esa hermosa chica, el verla despierta me había hecho que un cariño inmenso se aglomerara en mi pecho, que me hizo sonreír… SONREIR.

Nadie me lo iba a creer, he estado con muchas mujeres, pero ninguna me había dejado tan embobado solamente con una plática como esta lo había hecho.

Al levantarse de su asiento, me di cuenta que parecía una muñequita, súper delgada con piel de porcelana, era hermosa.

-Hola de nuevo –dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Al volver

-Hola de nuevo – respondí mientras examinaba sus labios.

Se quedo de pie mientras, revisaba el compartimento de arriba del avión, este empezó a trastabillar un poco, se empezó a mantener una turbulencia, reí por como la hermosa chica trataba de quedarse de pie mientras los pequeños vuelcos se realizaban.

-No tienes mucho equilibrio –me anime a decirle.

-Pues no te equivocas, soy muy…

En menos de un segundo el avión había dado una fuerte corrida, y ella se encontraba en mis brazos. Tan cerca que sentía su aliento en mi boca, respiraba acompasadamente –supongo que debido al susto. Duramos como 1 minuto de esa manera, me concentre en su delicado rostro dulces y sencillos labios color rojo vivo con hermosos rasgos débiles pero bien marcados al mismo tiempo era hermosa en esos instantes que la tuve en mis brazos la quise besar, solo eso besarla y perderme en ella.

-Creo que ya puedes soltarme –dijo carraspeando mientras trataba de recomponerse.

**_By: Lili4ever_**


	3. Chico Grinch

**Hola muchas gracias por los comentarios .. estoy muy agradecida!, sin mas preambulos aqui esta el capitulo numero 3 de esta historia!. ummm espero que les guste nos leemos abajito!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

**POV: Edward**

-Creo que ya puedes soltarme –dijo carraspeando mientras trataba de recomponerse.

-Lo siento culpa mía –dije embobado, la ayude a ponerse en su asiento.

"_Buenos días les habla su capitán, disculpen por las ligeras turbulencias, son las 9:30 de la mañana nos quedan 2 horas de camino a destino. A propósito Feliz inicio de Navidad les hablo su piloto Tyler Crawl. A las 9: 31 AM 1 de Diciembre del 2011"_

Bufe involuntariamente. Navidad

Los sobrecargos comenzaron a repartir, gorritos de Navidad, como regalos.

Bufe una vez más

-Desde que dijeron feliz navidad estas bufando – me cautivo la chica con una sonrisa

-Muy observadora

-Lo que no tengo de habilidad para estar de pie, digamos que esas fuerzas se utilizan para muchas otras cosas.

Le sonreí mientras me perdía en sus ojos color Avellana

-Buenos días que disfruten sus gorritos –dijo la sobrecargo, mientras acercaba 2 gorros hacia la chica y yo.

-Gracias -dijo ella tomándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Luego que ella tuvo el suyo extendió el restante hacia mi.

-No gracias – dije con la mano- la sobrecargo de cabellos cortos se me quedo viendo asombrada.

-Yo lo sostendré por el - ella lo tomo y espero que la sobrecargo se fuera.

-Con que no quieres el gorro – espeto mientras se quedaba mirando el gorro

-No, no lo quiero si quieres puedes conservarlo –dije viéndola a sus ojos.

-Que eres una especie de *Grinch? –dijo riendo.

-Mas o menos

-Interesante – comento mientras se colocaba el gorro rojo con gamuza blanca en su cabeza.

-Que tal me queda – pregunto

-Te queda hermoso – conteste, inmediatamente al verla. El gorro quedaba perfecto en su cabeza, y la punta del gorro reposaba doblado asi su oreja derecha.

-Eres raro.

-Oh créeme que no eres la única que me lo ha dicho

-De seguro que si –dijo riendo- Te creo, pero tranquilo, no eres el único que ser raro que conozco, bueno no es que conosca a mucha gente tampoco, pero si tengo una amiga que tienes problemas –dijo riendo-.

Mire como reia y como mordía su labio inferior!. Ella percato mi mirada fija un poco después.

-Te propongo algo –dijo tratando de quitar mi atención de su cara.

-Te escucho –expuse colocando la vista en la ventana

-Te reto a ponerte el gorro –explico divertida

-Vamos no somos niños –dije serio- pensé que me pedirías casarme contigo –empecé a reír por la broma, y ella se unió nerviosa a mis risas.

-Aunque me parece tentadora la idea –dijo bajando la mirada- en estos momentos solo quiero que te coloques el gorro y no seas un Grinch.

-Lo hare porque me caes bien –ella empezó a reír frenéticamente

-Disculpa pero no creerás esto…

-Vamos te creeré –le preguntaría y escucharía lo que fuera solo para escuchar su hermosa voz.

-Yo escuche que dijiste… lo hare porque te caes bien… -entiendes.- hice para molestarla como que si no lo entendía.

- Dime que entiendes… no soy buena para los chistes. Dijo encogiéndose en su asiento

-La verdad es que no tienes talento. – replique curvando la comisura de mis labios.

-Al menos eres sincero – ella suspiro.

-No sabes mi hermana me dice que soy todo un aguafiestas - le dije recordando a la duende.

-Oh ya lo creo que si! de seguro tu hermana tiene razón, porque motivo en especial odias la navidad?

-Pues nunca hubo algo que la marcara como importante, siempre era lo mismo Regalos, Ropa Etc, etc- explique ante la absurda situación

-Ya veo en mi casa era igual, pero me divertía mucho más cuando viajaba de vacaciones a la playa y podía inspirarme a escribir. – mascullo con una sonrisa.

-Wau no sabía qué ...

Sonó su celular. Rápidamente paso las manos por su chaqueta negra y saco un pequeño teléfono de su bolsillo.

-Disculpa tengo que atender esto –dijo mientras se llevaba el teléfono al oído- asentí.

"abróchense los cinturones ya hemos llegado al destino" –exclamo una fuerte voz por el altavoz.

-Hola, ya casi llego debo colgar el avión va a aterrizar, debo irme – susurro en su teléfono.

Ella me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

**POV: Bella**

Justo tenía que interrumpir Emmentt cuando me la estaba pasando tan bien hablando con… Dios no sé cómo se llama tenía que saber su nombre.

El avión aterrizo suavemente en el aeropuerto.

Empecé a buscar mis maletas, en la zona de carga.

Vi de reojo como el consiguió la suya muy fácil, pero claro yo había olvidado que maleta había traído, era la Azul o la Negra?

-Necesitas ayuda? – pregunto mientras me sacaba de mis cavilaciones.

-No lo creo Señor Grinch, ya dormí sobre tu hombro y no creo que puedas hacer algo mas por mi.- dije esbozando una sonrisa.

-Eres muy sincera

-Y tu un verdadero amargado ¿Quien en su sano juicio odia la navidad? – dije mientras reconocí mi maleta azul dentro del montón, trate de tomarla, perdí el equilibrio y me fui hacia atrás con todo y maleta

-Con cuidado señorita sinceridad. – expreso mientras me tomaba por la cintura evitando que me cayera.

-Gracias –repuse rodando los ojos.

-Sabias que eres el único que no lleva el gorrito en la cabeza?

-Eso me hace diferente no lo crees? –dijo mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Oh por supuesto el perfecto Grinch.

Sonó de nuevo mi celular. Era mi cuñada Rosalie

"Nena ya estamos por ti tu hermano está emocionado de verte y yo también"

**POV: Edward**

Oh por supuesto el perfecto Grinch – se burlo.

De nuevo su teléfono empezó a sonar. Lo miro rápidamente y volvió de lugar a su bolsillo.

Ya debo irme –sonrió- pero antes de irme me gustaría que cumplieras mi reto. – me miro y extendió de nuevo la gamuza blanca con rojo en forma de gorro hacia mi.

Yo este no lo creo oye soy el Grinch recuerdas? – explique tratando de evadir la situación.

Y yo te rete recuerdas? Oh vamos es solo un gorro.

Está bien –expuse rendido, estire mi mano hacia la suya extendida donde tenia el gorro, al tomarlo toque sus delicadas manos que eran el cielo de la ternura-.

Eh gracias –dije tratando de volver a mi-.

De nada –expuso nerviosa-

Tomo sus cosas rápidamente, bueno debo irme – expuso con una sonrisa- NOS VEMOS LUEGO GRINCH!- tomo su maletas y se dio vuelta.

Espera! – gritamos al mismo tiempo.

Eso dio miedo – dijo soltando una risita.

Lo se pero, no se tu nombre –expuse divertido-.

Yo tampoco, bueno soy Isabella o me puedes decir Bella

Tu nombre me suena conocido –quede pensativo-

Es muy común – explico rápidamente algo nerviosa

Estoy seguro que no es muy común, por cierto soy Edward

Su teléfono sonó de nuevo.

Lo siento Edward es mi hermano ya debo irme. – explico tomando de nuevo sus cosas-.

Esta bien pero Bella tiene numero?- grite mientras ella se alejaba, corrí para acortar la distancia que se había alejado.

De hecho si- sonrió y caco una tarjeta de su bolso y me la entrego.

Feliz navidad Edward –sonrió y se alejo.

Isabella, Isabella, era lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza de camino a casa desde el aeropuerto, la dulce, divertida y testaruda Bella.

- Señor hemos llegado- anuncio Félix el conductor

Baje del automóvil y visualice la Mansión Cullen, todo estaba como siempre, tome mi equipaje que solo era una maleta, empaque liviano todo lo demás que necesitase de seguro Alice me lo compraría. No llevaba las llaves de la mansión tenia años si venir así que educadamente como toda persona invitada me dispuse a tocar el timbre, mi dedo no había si quiera rosado el botón cuando la puerta ya estaba abierta.

-Viniste –chillo por lo bajo Alice arrojándose en mis brazos- pensé que ibas a hacer lo que me dijiste.

-Pues digamos que algo me distrajo. – se paso por mi mente los ojos chocolates de Bella.

-Bueno después hablaremos de esa chica que te distrajo- Alice soltó una risita tienes su número?

-Claro – me limite a contestar

-Perfecto mientras tanto le daré a mama y a papa el primer regalo de navidad

-Y no se lo puedes dar después se supone que acabo de llegar! – repuse irónico

Idiota tu eres mi regalo ven.- jalo mi brazo tan fuerte que juraba que lo había desubicado.

* * *

><p><em>*Grinch: Es un personaje ficticio el cual detesta la navidad! y hacve todo para arruinarla! de alli el pronombre a Edward y su disguto a la navidad!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Amo a Alice! ustedes no? es muy energica! bueno que os parecio? que consejos tienen? criticas constructivas lo que quieran! solo dejenlos en los coments ^^ proximo capitulo dentro de 4 dias! o menos miren que estoy de humor ya que ya tengo en mis manos las entradas de amanecer *-* nos leemos lueguito!<strong>

**Lili4ever**


	4. Bienvenida

**Hola, si ya se que estuve desaparecida pero aca les dejo el cap nos leemos abajito!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4:<strong>

**POV Edward:**

Las caras de Carlisle y Esme no tenían precio.

Se quedaron anonadaos con solo verme de pie en la puerta.

-Edward-gritaron los dos sorprendidos, emocionados y melancólicos al mismo tiempo-.

-Vieron es Edward lo vieron, lo vieron? –Decía Alice eufórica, corrió al otro lado de la habitación y trajo un gran lazo rojo el cual coloco en mi chaqueta-. Papa y mama de la impresión no se habían movido, Esme lloraba silenciosa y Carlisle tenía la boca abierta.

-No se queden allí –Alice jalo de mi brazo y me llevo hasta ellos.

-Mama papa este es mi regalo, Edward Cullen y con lazo y todo -dijo mientras apretaba más el lazo que estaba colgando en mi hombro derecho por cinta adhesiva-.

-Que demonios...-dije mientras observaba el lazo, pero luego no le di importancia por mi madre.

-Hijo- Esme fue la primera en reaccionar.

-Hola mama-la abrace y sonreí depositando un beso en sus dulces cabellos-.

-Pero cómo? Yo pensé… - explicaba confundida con sus manos.

-Maaaa- grito Alice- Yo te explicare lo que ha pasado y porque tu lindo hijo esta aquí.

-Como podrán saber, mi querido hermano –hizo u gesto con la mano hacia mi- se comunico conmigo en estos días, y menciono algo de sus regalos para esta navidad, y como yo estaba pensando lo mismo decidí hacer a Edward mi regalo, el estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato. No es asi Edward?- pregunto con una cara de "No lo arruines idiota lo hago por ti", de inmediatamente asentí no iba a llevarle la contraria a Alice, y además mis padres estaban emocionados, no le iba a decir que no.

- pues como haya sido! hijo estamos felices de que compartas esta navidad con nosotros- me abrazo Esme por la cintura, y me llevo con ella a la cocina, dejando a Carlisle sin habla.

-cariño justamente estaba preparando, tu pizza y pastel favorito –recito mientras abría el horno- de seguro que mis instintos de madre intuían que debía a hacerlo y mira aquí estas!.

**POV: Alice**

-De verdad Cariño deberían de darme el Oscar a mejor idea –le grite a Jasper por teléfono

-Nunca dude que podrías hacerlo –dijo soltando una carcajada-

- Alice Cullen no sabes cuánto te…

-Espera-grite interrumpiéndolo-.

-Que paso mi pequeña?- pregunto algo preocupado-

-Mi vida tengo una llamada en espera y adivina quien es. – le pregunte mientras lanzaba otro de mis grititos al ver su nombre en la pantalla-.

-No lo se… -expreso dubitativo.

-Es Bella., amor te llamo luego.- sin dejarlo terminar le colgué.

**POV: Bella**

Después que hubo la "Gran bienvenida a la escritora del año" decidí huir rápidamente de René, Charlie, Rosalie, y Emmentt, y comencé a meditar! este sí que había sido unos de los días más extraños de mi vida, Primero duermo en los brazos de un desconocido, segundo el desconocido es muy sexy y tierno, tercero no dejo de pensar en él y lo único que tenia era su nombre y su número de teléfono, en un pedazo de papel, y sin siguiera un apellido.

Tenía que contarle esto ah alguien, y no tenía que ser ni mama ni mi cuñada, aunque me llevara de las mil maravillas con Rose, ella se encontraba muy ocupada trabajando por teléfono, en su próximo desfile de modas, y no la iba a distraer, yo sabía muy bien cuan molesto era que te interrumpieran mientras trabajas, y René estaba descartada por el simple hecho de no poder dar un consejo que no incluyera la palabra matrimonio en el!, así que la única que me quedaba era Alice.

Escribí su número rápidamente, deseando que respondiera….

- Bells! eres tú, cariño

-Alice –suspire emocionada

-oh dios no sabes cuantas cosas eh hecho y como conseguí que ocurrieran otras y no sabes quien está aquí –me decía rápidamente así que la detuve con algo que sabia que jamás podría pasar por alto.

-Alice, conocí a un chico!

-Un chico! Donde y como paso esto? Oh es sexy? Te gusta? Tienes su numero? Estas enamorada? –realizo todas esas preguntas a las cuales respondí desde la última al llegar a la primera!

- Si tengo su número! Me encanta, es de seguro el hombre más sexy que eh visto en mi vida, fue en el avión, se sentaba al lado de mi y dormí esa noche sobre su hombro puedes creerlo?- explique sorprendida.

-Isabella, te ligaste un chico en un solo día, me impresionas- soltó una risotada.

-Alice, no era cualquier chico, era distinto –trate de describirlo pero no conseguía palabras- era original –solté al final.

-Aw te enamoraste! –Reía-

-Como me voy Enamorar Alice…

-Hija! De quien te vas a enamorar? –pregunto René emocionada desde el marco de mi puerta.

-De nadie mama- explique- es que Alice quería que me enamorara de unos tacones de 10 centímetros y ya sabes que eso no es lo mío –dije nerviosa tratando de disimular un poco…

-Hay Isabella pues deberías de enamorarte de alguien para variar! Quiero nietos! –me grito tomándome de los hombros, mi cara de asombro era inescrutable, René estaba teniendo uno de sus arranques.

-Alice, te llamo luego, debo calmar a la no futura-abuela!

-Amiga solo haz algo sencillo y déjale esa responsabilidad a Emmentt y Rosalie, así los molestara a ellos y a ti no.

-Buena idea, te ver esta noche y hablaremos del "Zapato"-enfatice la palabra para que entendiera de lo que hablara.

-Captado amiga, dile a René que tal vez le cumplas el sueño del nieto eh picarona –ambas reímos-

-Estás loca? Será para que jamás deje de molestarme.

-Lo se calma solo era una pequeña sugerencia, suerte Swan- dijo y colgó-.

Me di la vuelta lentamente para encarar a mi atolondrada madre, pero no lo haría sola.

Emmentt Swan, tu madre quiere nietos cuando demonios los harás? –Grite- bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala de la pequeña casa que poseían mis padres en forks.

Emmentt estaba sentado en frente del gran televisor donde daban el futbol, Rosalie se encontraba recostada en las piernas de su esposo con cara mareada.

-Emmentt, para cuando mama quiere…- me pare en seco decir que estaba mareada- era poco que te pasa Rose? –me arrodille en frente de ella, tratando de tener su atención, esa no era la energica Rosalie que por lo general tenia a mi alrededor.

-Nada Bells, solo estoy mareada por los medicamentos que me receto el doctor –dijo con carita triste.

-Estás segura cariño no posees buena cara – explique mi preocupación-.

-Si cariño ya pasara Bells- explico mientras que Emmentt se encontraba con la mirada algo perdida, me preocupo mucho la escena.

- Te traeré agua –dije levantándome- Emmentt quieres venir un ratito conmigo? –le pregunte a mi hermano, Emmentt me desconcertaba el nunca era así, algo estaba sucediendo y yo iba a averiguar que era.

-Claro Bells, mama puedes venir a ayudarme con Rose?- grito

-Oh cariño otra vez los mareos?- René entro de inmediato en escena, tomando a Rose acomodándola sobre un cojín, atendiéndola como si fuera su hija.

Emmentt me tomo por la cintura y me condujo hasta el desayunador de la cocina.

-Emmentt que le pasa a Rose?- le ataque preocupada

-Ella se encuentra bien Bells- aseguro

-claro que no está toda mareada y pálida como si estuviera…- se paso por mi mente a Emmentt y Rose con un lindo bebe entre sus brazos.

-Embarazada? –pregunto frio

- Si embarazada, lo está? –Pregunte- Y si es así porque no estás feliz serás padre, por el amor de dios… - no entendía la situación si Rose estaba embarazada no entendía la negativa de Emmentt ante este hecho

-Isabella, yo en realidad desearía que esa fuera la situación- explico-.

-no te sigo- respondí-.

-Hermana me sorprende que no recuerdes que siempre eh querido ser padre, Bella, -observaba la ventana de la cocina con la mirada perdida- Rosalie y yo llevamos casados dos años y salimos desde la secundaria, a esta altura de nuestra relación, incluso cuando nos casamos, nuestro plan numero 1, incluso antes de buscar donde vivir era tener un hijo, como no lo lográbamos pensamos siempre en que no era el momento, hace 4 meses, desesperados buscando ayuda, un doctor en Washington le diagnostico a Rose, que su Útero era muy hostil, y por eso no podíamos concebir, sin embargo nos dio esperanzas mandándonos, un tratamiento para evitar tal hostilidad, desde entonces lo intentamos, pero uno de los síntomas que indica el fallo del medicamento es el mareo y palidez.

Anonadada de tal información, solo me lleve las manos a mi boca y mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer, yo sabía con cuanto amor Emmentt y Rosalie querían un hijo, y por lo visto estaban muy lejos de su objetivo.

-Por lo normal, Rose no se decaía tanto, pero- dijo tocándose las sienes- decidimos no seguir intentando con ese tratamiento, no puedo seguir viendo a mi osita perder peso, y encontrarse mal de salud.

-Em. quieres decir que dejaras de intentar tener niños?

-No hermana, solo que si ocurrirá, tendrá que ser de la manera natural, el doctor nos dio una posibilidad de un 15 porciento y quien sabe tal vez seamos afortunados!

Oh hermano claro que lo harán- lo abrace tan fuerte como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

* * *

><p><strong>NO tengo perdon de dios?, pensaron que mori?, nope no lo hice, si ya se que en el cap anterior dije 4 dias pero, las cosas se complicaron, solo adelante lo que pasaba en las notas de autor de mi otra historia <strong>

**.net/s/7319814/1/More_Than_Just_Friends**

**Los que la leen ya conocen la historia, de que un gran virus se comio mi info donde perdi 4 valisoso caps de esta historia, y mi amigo el nerd, no los pudo recuperar asi que me toco reescribir todo, pero no fue facil, por mis examenes, y ya la verdad no quiero recordar esos timpo u_u pero eso es el porque! de la falta de actualizacion!**

**asi que mil disculpas a todas!**

**ahora volviendo al tema, que os parecio este cap? les gusta como va la historia quieren modificar algo? solo haganmelo saber! besos cuidense nos leemos prontito**

**Lili4ever!**


	5. Fotografia

**Ante todo muchas gracias a cada uno de ustedes que sigue la historia y lamento la espera. **

**Capitulo 5**

**POV: Edward**

Son 7 dígitos! –exclame-

Deje mis maletas sobre mi cama, volví a tomar el papel que contenía su número, le di varios vueltas, mi mente reventaba acaso sería muy pronto llamarla?

O si que lo era tal vez, me creería un desesperado, cosa que no...Bueno si estaba desesperado Bella me flecho desde el primer momento.

Ahora, tendríamos esta fiesta con amigos de mi familia que jamás había visto y según Alice siempre me hablaba de ellos y de su amiga cuando me llamaba, aunque no lo recuerdo, nunca le prestaba atención a las llamadas de Alice, a menos que fuera a contarme algo de mi interés, en cualquier modo ahora teníamos una gran cena con gente desconocida ¡Genial!

Ya era hora la gran cena estaba a punto de comenzar, abrí el armario para buscar alguna ropa y detrás de la puerta estaba colgado, un conjunto de chaqueta negro, estaba en una bolsa transparente y adentro había una nota.

"_**Deje esto aquí, porque no iba a estar para dártelo y sabrá Dios como vistes ahora sin mi ayuda, recuerda que la cena es importante"**_

_**Posdata: todos usaremos el sombrero, así que deja de ser un maldito sin navidad y úsalo!**_

_**Con amor Alice *-* **_

Alice, duende inmunda, -tome el maldito sombrero que todo el mundo quería que usara y lo tire a la cama- No lo usare Alice Mary Cullen no lo usare! –grite y me metí a bañar-.

Media hora después

La, la, la, la –tarareaba en el espejo del baño, al terminar de afeitarme, luego de eso Salí del cuarto de baño solo con una toalla alrededor de mis caderas.

-Edward?- dijo mi madre tocando la puerta de mi habitación

-Mama no pases no estoy vestido,- me apresure a decir-Esme abrió la puerta-

-Mama- espete

-Edward soy tu madre- dijo restándole importancia y se retiro el cabello de la cara-

- Mama que haces aquí?- pregunte mientras ataba el nudo de mi toalla mas fuerte no quería darle espectáculos a mi madre, eso sonaba horrible

-Solo pasaba a decirte, que ya llegaron los invitados, y haber si habías conseguido lo que Alice dejo para ti –sonrío-

-Si lo eh encontrado –dije mirando el gorro en la cama desparramado, Esme siguió mi mirada, y se rio-

- Hay Edward deberías superarlo no crees? –dijo mi madre entre risas-.

-Mama, por favor saldrías de mi habitación?- pregunte cabreado.

-Claro, pero deberías superarlo, a antes que se me olvide, te encantaran los Swan son gente fabulosa ya lo veras- salió de mi habitación.

Oh por dios madre- grite y me tire en mi cama- odiaba recordar porque odiaba la navidad, pero al parecer mi familia siempre consigue molestarme.

Me tome, mucho tiempo acostado en mi cama, como alrededor de 15 minutos. Demasiado.

Me senté sobre la suave colcha, y busque a tientas mi pantalón, considerando que ya tenía mi ropa interior, me los puse, y también unos mocasines italianos nuevos a juego.

Con solo mi pantalón y mis zapatos puestos, me fui de nuevo al cuarto de baño esta vez a buscar un cepillo para el cabello, lo cepille rápido tratando de ponerlo en un lugar simple pero no pude, decidido abrí las grandes puertas del armario dándole la espalda a la puerta.

Tome la camisa negra y me la coloque junto con el saco, ya estaba listo lo único que tenía que hacer era encarar, a los visitantes.

Rogaba que Alice, no me quisiera emparejar con su amiga, porque no lo iba a permitir…

Busque algo para entretenerme abajo cuando no quisiera hablar con nadie, mi teléfono, el cual vale recalcar que tenía el número de Bella ingresado a la memoria de este y en marcación rápida. ERA EL NUMERO 1!

Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras…

Antes de poder pasar, a la sala la voz de mi madre que provenía de la cocina me detuvo,

-Edward estas muy guapo, pero ven ayuda a tu madre a llevar este pastel puedes?

-Y aquí vamos- el pastel era de dos piso y por alguna extraña razón tapaba mi visión.

-Mama quieres que Cargue eso?- pregunte renitente.

-Pues claro, necesito ese Pastel en la mesa del comedor Edward Cullen- camino hacia el pastel y le coloco una corona de flores de azúcar, alce una ceja- Acaso alguien esta de cumple años?

-No –nego, es solo decoración ya sabes..

-No, no lo se, en fin dime ya a donde hay que cargarlo?

-Ven conmigo- mi madre caminaba y me indicaba mi camino, hasta que llegamos a la sala.\

-Es un pastel enorme Esme –comento una voz jovial,

-Lo es René –rio mi madre- ese pastel y mi Edward son muy enormes –rieron ambas-

-Mama! – me queje, el pastel no estaba pesado pero me sentía estúpido sosteniendo el gran bizcocho solo quería salir de allí.

-oh si cariño vamos- la comencé a seguir pero..

-Mama, Rose y yo iremos a buscar algo importante que se nos quedo en casa. – interrumpió una voz que o conocía y alertaba mis sentidos-Bella?- pensé de inmediato, seguí caminando con el pastel pero busque enloquecido a la chica que había dicho eso, pero si fuera ella que demonios hacia en mi casa?...

-Que cosa dejaron niñas? – seguí con la vista a la señora que respondía al nombre de René mientras caminaba inconsciente.

Mis ojos se abrieron exorbitantemente al verla era ella, solo ella!

Mis ojos hicieron contacto con los de ella, vi como palidecía por la sorpresa y abría la boca para articular una palabra y luego grito cuidado, al mismo tiempo donde sentí el escalón como obstaculo, el pastel callo e inmediatamente mi cara y todo mi cuerpo siguió con ella, la pena me invadía pero ella estaba allí era ella Bella y en mi casa, no estaba demente era ella.

POV: Bella

Mientras hablaba con mi madre, acerca de ir a buscar el regalo que le había traído a Esme desde california una antigüedad que había conseguido, nada más y nada menos que una de las vajillas que había pertenecido al rey de España en el renacimiento, un Bizcocho andante llamo mi atención, Esme lo conducía a través de la habitación y de repente ante mis ojos un cabello inconfundible desfilaba, la rudeza y el color eran innegables, me puse nerviosa, y más cuando volví a mirar el me veía, estaba igual de impresionado que yo, pero nadie más sorprendida que yo al momento en que vi que no miraba hacia delante y la escalera se le interponía en el camino, Trate de decir ¨cuidado pero tarde demasiado, en menos de un milisegundo el y el pastel estaban en el piso..

En la habitación un largo silencio, reino, Esme y yo fuimos la primeras en reaccionar y corrimos allí.

-Mi bebe, Mi bebe -gritaba histérica mientras quitaba el bizcocho de la cara de Edward, me arrodille a su lado, viendo ante mis ojos un hombre de azúcar.

-Mi ángel- dijo mirándome, mis mejillas se pintaron rosas y lo seguí mirando.

-Tu Ángel?- pregunto Esme- mi niño esta delirando -grito dramática.

-Calma Esme - la tranquilice-.

-Estas bien?- pregunte mientras que trataba de no reír por la cara de idiota que tenia mientras me miraba era tan tierno.

-Este muchacho parece un hombre de Azúcar -grito mi madre, Rosalie empezó a Reír, al igual que Esme secaba sus lagrimas al ver que su ¨bebe estaba en perfecto estado.

-Que ha pasado aquí?- grito Alice mientras entraba a la casa de la mano de Jasper.

-Mierda- musito bajito cuando se acerco a mi- mi hermano esta de fotografía -grito- Jazzie cariño pásame mi cámara, al parecer la postal de navidad de este año estará divertida, en ese instante llegaron mi hermano y mi padre junto a Carlisle, que al solo mirar las escenas rieron, Alice los regaño por un minuto y les dijo donde colocarse rápidamente para una foto, le pidió a Edward que no se levantara busco la cámara con el cabestrillo la ajusto y tomo una gran fotografía con todos incluidos y yo sentada al lado de Edward.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Hola, que os parecio el capitulo?, espero que les hay gustado, debo confesar que esta parte en particular de el ¨reencuentro¨se me hizo algo dificil y a la final eleji este, espero no haberos desilucionado, espero sus coments y debo agradecer a todas estas personas por su preocupacion y amenazas de muerte jajaj gracias por todo.!<p>

**_Fanfiction_**

Shiio95,Deysi Maria, karemcitfuentes99, vanesa pinilla , yuli09, josecullenforever, Barbi, titania marie rogue ,kimmy, alice marie cullen swift , Kiki D'cullen Black, Paty4Hale .

_**Diario Twilight**_

Jazuree Brandon, Ivette, Isis, Alexia, reina_dark, kristen, Bella.

y muchas gracias de igual manera a Diana Mendez que publica en el foro de diario twilight!

sin nada mas que agregar les deseo un buen inicio de semana.


	6. Guerra de Pasteles

_**NO es un juego! no estas soñanado! si es el capitulo numero de 6 de esta historia jajaj! Como de costumbre lamento las tardanzas! asi que sin mas preambulo y con esto redoble de tambores les dejo el cap numero 6 Disfruten!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6:<strong>

**POV. Edward**

Me levante del lugar de inmediato tratando de mantenerme concentrado para no caerme de nuevo, mi madre, solo podía decir que lo sentía. Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Bella se alejaba, y no estaba muy seguro la razón, pero luego pensé estas lleno de crema idiota!

-No importa mama, ven aquí y dame un abrazo- abrí mis brazos que se encontraba llenos de crema batida.

-Ni se te ocurra Edward- grito mi madre- o si que lo hare mama.

Corrí y le di un gran abrazo.

-Ahora tenemos dos de azúcar –comento René.

-Cariño eres un desastre- agrego mi padre, los ojos de mi madre, me miraron incrédula y le di una gran sonrisa, lo único que si no esperaba era su reacción, se fue hasta donde estaba el gran biscocho tirado tomo un poco y lo arrojo a la dirección de mi padre, pero este se agacho justo en el momento, y se lo estampo en la cara al señor que se encontraba agarrado de la mano de René.

-Carlisle porque demonios te moviste?-dijo mi madre- Charlie te encuentras bien?

-Tranquila Esme no ha pasado nada- comento Charlie- René deja de reír-agrego mirando a su esposa.

-Charlie por amor a dios mira tu cara- rio- pues ahora mira la tuya- le hecho pastel y de repente pude escuchar a Alice DECIR: Guerra de Pasteles!

**POV: Bella**

Cuando Edward se levanto del piso lleno de crema, me aleje de él y me quede cerca de Rose ¿Acaso no se vería extraño estar cerca de un chico al que no conozco? Bueno técnicamente si lo conocía pero algo me decía que no debía decir nada delante de la familia, ahora resulta que Edward!, no era solo Edward!, era un Cullen y no solo un Cullen era hermano de Alice Cullen, eso podría implicar que Alice y la familia me trataran de juntar con él, ¿ Que pasaba si eso lo ahuyentaba de mi? No eso no estaría bien así que cuando me lo presentaran pretenderé que no lo conozco, luego le mandaría un mensaje explicándole. Si eso hare-

-Guerra de Pasteles- anuncio Alice- en menos de 2 segundos pastel volaba a mis alrededores por instinto, me fui abajo y me escondí, detrás de un sofá podría ver como Alice, Jasper reían por como Emmentt embarraba a Rosalie, y mis padres y Carlisle y Esme hacían de las suyas. Entonces caí en cuentas si allí afuera solo había 8 personas ¿Dónde estaba Edward? ¿ No podía haber desaparecido así de fácil o si?.

Entonces una voz retumbo a mis espaldas de inmediato me di vueltas.

-Pensé que eras divertida –comento haciendo una sonrisa mueca con su cara todavía envuelta en merengue, se veía genial me encogí de hombros.

-Yo pensé que no eras torpe –contraataque-

-Touche –soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Entonces eres Edward –dije pensativa- Cullen además, como demonios fue que…

-yo tampoco lo entiendo, es raro no crees?

-pues mis padres se están lanzados pedazos de pasteles como si tuvieran 11 años nada le ganara a esa rareza – les di una mirada cargada de impresión.

-yo tampoco entiendo que les paso a Carlisle y a Esme –dijo viéndome- sin embargo, lo que se me hace raro es que ambos hallamos estado en los mismos asientos y ahora estemos aquí.

-Puede ser una coincidencia –comente- sin embargo no creo en la coincidencias así que…

-concuerdo contigo, no se pero este tipo de casualidades no son comunes...- en ese instante se acerco peligrosamente a mí, ¿Bella? -Acaso me estaba llamando? Por el amor de dios estaba a menos de 5 cm de mí.

-S..Sí –titubee- creo que ya dejaron de lanzar pasteles –dijo todavía perdido en mis ojos y yo perdida en los de el, asentí con la ultima fuerza que me quedaba y justo cuando estábamos colocándonos de pie, un trozo voló de nuevo hacia el y lo quite de en medio de alguna manera quedamos yo encima del, en un momento todo desapareció y nuestra bocas se buscaban como si fueran imanes.

-Qué demonios? –grito Emmentt, la magia se perdió, en un dos por tres estábamos de pies uno al lado del otro preparados para explicar y desmentir el casi beso.

-Huelen eso?-dijo olfateando- algo se está quemando.

-Mi comida -grito Esme, esta salió corriendo René y Rosalie la siguieron, yo sin embargo estaba estática todavía en mi lugar. Sentí los ojos de Edward sobre mí y la sangre me llego a la cara, ¿Cómo se explicaba eso? Si nos acabábamos de conocer, en mis libros jamás me plantee una situación como esa, debido a mi creencia pero podía ser verdad? ¿Podía estar completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de el con solo conocerlo de hace unas horas? Negué rotundamente y camine a la cocina siguiendo a Esme y a mi familia, necesitaba despejar la mente de la locura que había creado mi ya experimentada imaginación.

Una vez en la cocina pude encontrarme con que Esme y René mirando como todo el pollo al horno se había vuelto pollo al carbón, estaba tan quemada que aunque pudieran no podrían salvarlo.

-Cariño – Carlisle entro y pudo ver como la comida de su esposa estaba destrozada.

-Creo que la comida se arruino.- dijo Esme algo dolida, como si la comida fuera no se de gran relevancia.

-Saben que, creo que no es un día para formalismos mejor vamos y compremos pizzas chicos- Carlisle le dio un beso a su esposa y salió con mi padre y Emmentt de camino.

-A donde van?-pregunto Alice- Iremos por pizzas –dijo Emmentt.

-Jasper y yo iremos con ustedes.

Dicho esto ambos salieron y solo quedamos nosotras 4 en la cocina, Edward había desaparecido.

No volví a ver a Edward hasta que Carlisle llego con las pizzas, entonces en ese momento sucedió.

-Bella! –dijo Alice tomando mi mano y llevándome en frente de Edward- Creo que no hemos presentado no es así? –dijo Esme y Alice asintió

-Bella, este es Edward mi Hijo –dijo Esme con una cálida sonrisa, Edward me miro e iba a decir algo entonces me adelante a contestar rápido.

-Isabella Swan –dije tomando su mano- Pero me dicen Bella –pude ver su cara de confusión, y solo respondió

-Edward Cullen, un placer- dijo asintiendo

-G-R-A-C-I-A-S- articule con mi boca.

**POV: Edward**

Apenas mi padre salió en busca de las pizzas desaparecí del lugar como si fuera una escena del crimen donde yo era el asesino, había intentado besar a Bella, eso no estaba bien apenas la acababa de conocer de seguro la había asustado, si no porque se hubiera alejado de mi cuando casi nos descubren!

Me encerré a mi habitación, y medite la situación. Resultado: Estaba jodido si había asustado a Bella con el beso.

Baje apenas, llegaron las pizzas, me acerque a la mesa y salto Alice

-Bella! –dijo Alice tomando su mano y trayéndola en frente de mi- Creo que no hemos presentado no es así? –dijo mi madre

-Bella, este es Edward mi Hijo –dijo mi madre con una cálida sonrisa, Iba a decir que ya la había conocido pero

-Isabella Swan –dijo tomando mi mano e interrumpiéndome- Pero me dicen Bella –mi cara era solo confusión.

-Edward Cullen, un placer- dije asintiendo

-G-R-A-C-I-A-S- articulo con su pequeña boca de labios carnosos ¿Gracias? Porque me daba las gracias?

Pase toda la cena tratando de descifrar las "Gracias" de Bella luego que terminamos de comer decidí irme a la concina a seguir pensando.

-Hola de nuevo – su voz me sobresalto y saco de mis pensamientos el plato salto hasta caer fuerte en el fregadero- Oh lo siento estas bien no te has lastimado? –pregunto tiernamente tomando mi mano y asegurándose de que mis dedos estuvieran en perfecto estado, ame que me tocara y su mano sujetara lamia, ella solamente encajaba allí perfecto.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes-dije sonriéndole

-Con respecto a lo de ahorita y con lo de conocerte la verdad lamento hacer pensar a los demás que no nos conocíamos –dijo nerviosa viendo sus manos.

-Tranquila supongo que no quería contar que te quedaste dormida en el hombro de un extraño… -razone

-Oh no es eso créeme, no fue tan malo dormir en tu hombro –dijo mientras su mejillas se colocaban de un rojo carmesí- No quiero que se vuelvan locos e intenten algo que no queramos –comenzó- Me refiere ya conoces a Alice y ella no nos dejaría en paz…

-Bella tienes toda la razón –dije soltando un respiro- Como no lo pensé antes? –dije mas para mi mismo que para ella.

-Edward me caes bien no quiero que haya ninguna presión, me entiendes? –

-Claro que te entiendo –sonreí- Yo también me quería disculpar contigo –dije apenado, ahora era yo con mejillas sonrojadas.

-Debo confesar que hace momentos estaba algo enojado conmigo mismo –tome aire- es decir pensé que te había asustando cuando trate de besarte- No lo hiciste –respondió sonriente- fue algo muy…

-Aquí hay mas platos – entro Carlisle con más cosas- Bella pensé que estabas hablando con las chicas? –dijo Carlisle a forma de saludo.

-Lo estoy Carlisle, solo estaba ofreciéndole mi ayuda a Edward –dijo mirándome

-Oh gracias Bella yo estoy bien ya casi termino –dije guiñándole un ojo, ella solo sonrió.

Carlisle salió de la cocina, y nos dejo solos de nuevo.

-Así que no hay resentimientos? –pregunto mientras secaba un plato

-Ninguno –asegure- y tú no estás asustada? O aterrorizada porque casi te beso?

-De ninguna manera –sonrió

- Bien –respondí- porque tal vez lo intente en un futuro –dije bajito

-Te escuche –dijo mirándome

-No no lo hiciste –contraataque y cerré la llave del fregadero.

-Estás seguro? Yo creí escuchar algo con referente a besos –se preguntaba así misma con una sonrisa- Que lastima y yo que pensé que podía dejar que me besaras –dijo acercándose hasta quedar cerca de mí – Que mal que estoy equivocada- se dio media vuelta y se fue riendo

* * *

><p><strong>Esta bien en este capitulo medite mucho la ultima parte donde Bella se le insinua a Edward con lo de los besos, no se que os piensen de eso! sin embargo creo que me gusto el Bebe Cullen lo nesecitaba!. Seran Edward y Bella la unica parte cuerda de estas familias amantes de las guerra de pasteles? jajaja, espero sus opiniones! Este capitulo fue hecho con mucho amor , amo estar de vacaciones asi que de inmediato comienzo con el capitulo 7 :D no leeremos Prontito!<strong>

**Con Amor! Lili4ever**


	7. Pareja Malvada

**VOLVER A DICIEMBRE**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Momento memorable, primera vez que no tardo tanto tiempo en actualizar *-* sera que me estoy curando? xd okya aca esta el cap numero 7 el cual, esta cortito pero consiso! espero os guste y sin mas aca se los dejo!.**

**P.D: me coloque a revisar la historia y pude percatar que no le coloque los nombre a los caps asi que lo arregle!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: Pareja Malvada<strong>

Edward –suspiro y sonrisa- las vueltas en la cama indicaban que el sueño era interesante, pero la realidad, es mala y siempre se apodera de todo, en los buenos momentos.

-Despierta Hermanita – Emmentt dejo caer un recipiente de agua fría en una muy adormilada Isabella.

-Te matare! –aseguro Isabella corriendo, y cayendo en el piso a causa del agua derramada.

Emmentt al ver que su rival había caído no hizo más que quedarse en la puerta de la habitación de su hermana y comenzar a reír, bien dice el dicho que jamás le des ventaja al enemigo, Isabella se aventó encima de su hermano y comenzó a hacerle una llave que este mismo le había enseñando para cuando quisiera deshacerse de chicos indeseados.

-Por el amor de dios, Emmentt e Isabella Swan a la sala ahora mismo reunión familiar! –grito un Charlie Swan con voces que no permitían dar una negativa!

-Me pueden explicar que demonios era esa pelea, un sábado a las 6:30 de la mañana? –dijo un irritado y adormilado Charlie

-Papa yo estaba durmiendo cuando este –señalo a Emmentt- Me aventó agua Helada. –dijo Isabella enfrente de su padre con toda su cabellera y ropa mojada.

-Emmentt por el amor de dios, estas casado –dijo Charlie como dándole a entender algo.

-Charlie –llamo René bajando las escaleras- Oh cariño eh tenido un sueño donde –suspiro- Recordaba como Bella y Em. Peleaban cuando eran niños.

-Abre los ojos mujer, no eran sueños –dijo Charlie y rodo los ojos!.

**POV: Bella**

Luego de nuestro pequeña drama familiar acerca de nuestra "conducta", mi padre nos llevo a desayunar a uno de los pequeños grandes restaurantes de Forks.

-Oigan a todas estas -mordisco- Porque decidieron invitarnos a venir a Forks a pasar las navidades? –Emmentt devoraba una rebanada de pan.

-Tu madre y yo queríamos, volver a para navidades como cuando Bella y tu eran pequeños –hablo mi padre-

-Eso quiere decir que tendremos que adormilar a Emmentt para colocar los regalos abajo del árbol?- apunte mientras que todos soltamos carcajadas

-Touche Hermanita – Dijo Emmentt haciéndome una reverencia

-Emmentt Swan porque será que no me sorprende?- comento Rosalie viendo a su marido de una hermosa manera, ese momento hizo que mirase hacia otro lado, mientras que mis padres también se colocaban acaramelados, me escurrí de la mesa y llegue a la barra del mostrador.

-Algo de beber señorita?- me ofreció un hombre de al menos unos 60 años.

-Una coca-cola estaría bien –dije sentándome en una de las bancas de madera.

-Aquí tiene Jovencita, llámeme si necesita algo mas- Asentí como respuesta, y volví a pensar en Edward.

Debería de llamarlo, Pues no estaba segura.

-Te molesta si te acompaño? –_ oh demonios esa voz… _

Levante la vista y allí estaba el enfrente de mí, mi boca se abrió de lo lindo, que demonios! Pero si estaba muy sexy y no se le notaba amargado y anti navideño como yo lo había tachado en el avión! Llevaba un suéter color rojo y unos vaqueros desgastados. Simplemente sexy.

-Wau eres el santa moderno o algo así?- bufo.

-Esto pasa cuando tu mama y tu hermana te visten.

Solté una risotada

-No estás como que muy grandecito para eso?

-Por dios, tu llevabas zapatos del tipo Alice ayer, No estás muy grandecita como para que tus amigas te vistan?

-Tocuhe- reí y bebí un poco mas de mi coca-cola

-A todas estas Cullen, acaso me estas siguiendo?

-Y si lo estoy haciendo Swan? Que harías?

-Haría…Na…da- dije cerrando la boca y se rio de mi.

-Lo sé –dijo pagado de si mismo- Además tranquila, no deberás reportarme a la policía porque aquí viene la causa de que estemos aquí. _La pareja malvada_- murmuro en mi oído y se sentó al lado de mi.

Voltee a ver y venia Alice con el amor de su vida Jasper, ambos estaban combinados, eran el uno para el otro, si bien hemos oído que los psicólogos están locos, pues Jasper era el vivo ejemplo de eso. Aunque pareciera el chico más tranquilo y apaciguador del mundo cuando estaba con Alice eran como dinamita.

-Bells! –dijo la duende y corrió hacia mí para abrazarme.

-Alice- sonreí y la abrace- Jasper dije y lo abrace también.

-Que hacían? –pregunto Alice con ojos expectantes.

-No mucho…- contesto Edward.

-Somos la pareja malvada amor –rio Jasper y abrazo a Alice por la espalda.

-Maldición, había olvidado que leías los labios – Edward rodo los ojos, mire a Jasper algo extrañada.

-Lees los labios Jazz?

-Mi Jaspi puede hablar sordo mudo y bueno ya sabes… -Alice ladeo la cara para que el juntara sus labios con los de ella, voltee a ver a Edward.

-Pareja malvada concuerdo contigo-dije y Edward carraspeo con su garganta.

-Bella y yo estamos presentes!- protesto

-Oh lo sentimos, pero tranquilos, apenas Bella se le declare al chico del avión.

-Y Edward a la chica que lo distrajo – siguió Jasper.

-Sí, si todos seremos muy felices ahora que tienen que decirnos? –interrumpió Edward con un sonrojo igual que el mío. El era el chico del avión, y por sus sonrojos estaba segura que yo era la chica distracción.

-Todos planeamos –dijo apuntando a la mesa donde estaban mis padre, los padres de Edward, mi cuñada y mi hermano- Que haremos una especie de campamento, en la playa, no es fabuloso?

Estaba loca? Un campamento en medio de la noche, en Forks, nos congelaríamos.

-Qué? –rio Edward primero ante la idea- Estamos en Forks estas consciente de eso?

-No sean aguafiestas, Jazz y yo preparamos todo- hizo un puchero de lo lindo.

-Alice no podemos… -continúe yo-

-Si lo haremos!-dicho esto, tomo la mano de Jazz y se alejaron.

-Moriremos de frio y pasaremos hambre –dije medio dramática encogiéndome en mi asiento, Edward paso su formado brazo alrededor de mis hombros y susurro- No se si hambre pero si tienes frio yo te abrazare Bella- expreso con una despreocupada sonrisa. Traque grueso y asentí.

-Alice pagara por hacerme congelar! -concluí

* * *

><p><em><strong>La pareja malvada, Alice y Jasper, tendran su merecido, Edward y Bella ya tienen en mente lo que haran (osea yo) xd. Espero que os halla gustado el cap y se hallan reido al menos una vez *-*. <strong>_

_**Reviews? o les mando una pareja malvada?**_

_**-Lili4ever  
><strong>_


	8. Las Esposas

**Hola Personitas! aqui estoy con un nuevo cap de esta historia! **

**Disculpen las tardanzas pero eh estado emferma :( y a eso sumemosle los examen finales, aunque ya estoy emocionada porque dentro de dos meses sere libre y mis vacaciones de verano vendran :D agg ya las quiero tener xd! luego comenzaria mi senior year! OMG! estoy emocionada :D**

** eh estado cuestionando mis metodos de expresarme escribiendo ultimamente, si notan algo mal o que estoy escribiendo pesimo, porfavor me encantaria que me digieran asi mejoro!  
><strong>

**Enjoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 8: Las Esposas<strong>_

Las dos parejas se encontraban pensando, tenía que buscar la manera.

-Lo siento –empezó Esme- sé que es mi culpa que ahora nos estemos reventando la cabeza tratando de no ir al campamento con los chicos, es que solo necesitaba salir del paso, ya saben cómo es Alice…

-_Mama –grito Alice a su lado mientras que ella y Carlisle susurraban cosas "interesantes" , una atolondrada Esme se dio la vuelta y encaro a su hija mas pequeña._

_-Si cariño? –dijo esta mientras que se acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja tratando de borrar ciertos pensamientos._

_-Iremos todos de campamento! Incluso tu, papa, René y Charlie será divertido!_

_-Irán verdad? Irán?- ojitos y puchero al estilo Alice_

_-Si cariño iremos- respondí de inmediato._

_Y luego Bam! En que mierda os eh metido a todos!-pense_

-Lo siento de nuevo es que estaba distraída- Carlisle le sonrió con una sonrisa picara encogiéndose de hombros, ganándose así un codazo de Esme y le susurro "Es tu culpa, no te rías".

-Cariño, seguro que no la dejamos caer de la cama cuando pequeña?-pregunto Carlisle tratando de hacer reír a Esme.

-Es posible –salto Charlie- Creo que René dejo caer a Emmentt cuando tenía 20 días de nacido y ya ven como resulto.

-Si se cayó –René vio a su marido- Pero no fui yo quien lo dejo rodar por la cama mientras le hacia el biberón.

Las parejas rieron.

-Bueno concentrémonos- Charlie trato de disipar las risas de burla por haber dejado que su hijo cayera- Necesitamos quedar fuera de los planes de Alice, no sería cómodo estar allí durmiendo en el suelo, Seamos claros ya no tenemos 20 años.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo –salto Carlisle riendo y chocando las palmas con Charlie

-Nos estas llamando viejas? –Esme y René cruzaron los brazos y pusieron _las miradas._

-En ningún momento cariño- Charlie dijo alzando sus manos en forma de tregua, y luego la abrazo.

-Tú estás hermosa cada día- Carlisle le robo un pequeño y casto beso a su esposa.

Ambas suspiraron.

Charlie y Carlisle se cruzaron miradas y por fin pudieron exhalar, después de correr el "peligro de las esposas"

-Seguimos con el problema de la acampada- Carlisle volvió a sacar el tema

-No se hable más del caso nos quedaremos en casa trabajando –dijo René decidida con una sonrisa.

- A trabajar mujer, pero si es vacaciones- Charlie hizo un pucherito que destacaban sus hoyuelos.

-Oh por dios, como te pareces a Emmentt-recrimino su esposa- Esme entendiste el plan?

-Pues claro que si René –dijo esta y le paso el brazo por el hombro de su amiga.

-Los hombres trabajaran.

-Pero no queremos –dijo Charlie

-El trabajo que tenemos es para el próximo año- Carlisle trato de apoyar a Charlie

-Pues adelántenlo así tienen más tiempo para nosotras.-

-Y ustedes que harán?

-Veremos la nueva película de Josh Duhamel con Katherine Heighl- canturreo René

-Eso chico esta como lo desea – dijo René con intenciones que escuchara su marido.

-Ya te digo –dijo Esme mientras se daba la vuelta y dejaba encerrado a Charlie y Carlisle en la oficina.

_Los hombres tenían trabajo que hacer, y las chicas igual!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Edward<strong>

Cuando llegamos a casa todos desaparecieron. Ojala ocurriera eso siempre.

Subí a mi habitación, con una sonrisa tonta grabada en mi rostro, hoy mientras estábamos en el Restaurante, pude conocer mejor a Bella, como cuando era su cumpleaños, su color favorito el cual dependía del día. Suspire.

Me traía embobado, esa era la palabra 2 días y la chica me ha derribado el piso. Mi teléfono vibro en mi bolsillo, lo tome entre mis dedos y era un mensaje de Bella. Emoción, risas y baile tonto alrededor de la habitación mientras leía el mensaje. Cualquiera que me hubiera observado creería que estaba loco

_Matare a tu hermana_

_By:Bella_

_Necesitas ayuda?- teclee y pulse la tecla enviar._

Me volvía hacia mi armario y me dispuse a comenzar con las maletas, mientras esperaba el mensaje de respuesta de Bella. Un suéter y un pantalón de pijama grueso por el frio, aunque casi nunca sufrirá de el. Mi teléfono vibro por segunda vez y rápidamente leí el mensaje que me mandaba Bella.

_Si, pero tratemos de que parezca un accidente está bien? No queremos estar en prisión_

_Te hablo luego Edward, Rosalie acaba de entrar y me da miedo lo que pueda hacer, sonrisa maliciosa y una maleta. Estoy en problemas._

_By: Bella_

Reí y deje mi teléfono en mi cama, y me fui a dar una larga ducha.

Tome un pantalón de caqui color crema y me lo coloque, tome unos zapatos y comencé a colocármelos.

Snock snock- tocaron a mi puerta y antes de poder contestar ya mi hermana y mi cuñada entraban a mi habitación.

-Estamos listos-canturreo Alice que estaba encima de la espalda de Jasper.

-No quiero ir –repuse- mientras tomaba la camisa del respaldo de mi silla y me la colocaba

-No te eh pedido opinión, recuerda que estas navidades están siendo planeadas por mi!- Alice agito su dedito enfrente de mi. Claro aterrador de seguro que si- pensé con sarcasmo.

-Lo que sea.- conteste enojado. Alice me podía sacar a veces de mi lugar.

Que coincidencia, Charlie, René y mis padres no irían, los que nos dejaban solo a las parejas jóvenes en el viaje, a y a Bella y a mí por supuesto. Debería resolver esto último rápidamente.

Una vez en el lago, Alice y Jasper se pusieron a instalar las carpas. Yo sencillamente no me inmiscuí en su entusiasta tarea. A la media hora los chicos llegaron en un gran Jeep rojo.

-Hola Edward- saludo Bella sin entusiasmo, consus cabellos adornando su rostro.

-Tan molesta como yo?

-Tú qué crees Emmentt y Rosalie, Literalmente me han traído acá a la fuerza.

-Literalmente?-

-Rosalie, me acomodo mi ropa y casi me vistió, Emmentt se encargo de subirme al hombro y atarme en su enorme Jeep con un cinturón de seguridad que más bien parece de los que te ponen en los Bunge.

-Sin comentarios- espete riéndome- Ya tienes planes de venganza?

-No todavía no –hizo una mueca.

-Eddie, mientras que Jasper y yo ayudamos a Rosalie y Emmentt a descargar las cosas le ayudarías a Bella a elegir cualquiera de las 4 carpas?

-Eddie?-rio Bella a mi lado-

-Alice Mary Cullen Masen…- coloque mis dedos en mi tabique ejerciendo una presión inhumana odiaba ese maldito apodo. Es que acaso nadie lo entendía?

-No arruines tu perfil griego cuñadito- bromeo Jasper.

-Vamos Edward- Bella me sonrió y tomo mi mano, temerosa, me había enojado demasiado. Había exagerado, pero no sería un Cullen si no lo hiciera, es decir Miren a Alice.

-Tranquila Bells, lo siento si te asuste- alce su pequeña mano la lleve a mis labios y deposite un dulce beso en sus dedos, sonrio dulcemente.

-Eres algo amargado verdad?- rio entre dientes mientras que nuestras manos permanecían unidas.

-Lo soy?- rei y le mire los ojos.

-Algo- confeso- crees que se deba a la fechas navideñas?

-Sin comentarios.

-Oh vamos –rio- Acaso santa no te trajo regalos?

-Algo asi –murmure.

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Bella<strong>

-Entonces esa o aquella –señalo Edward, las carpas.

-Depende-conteste pensativa.

-Depende de que señorita?-me tome mi tiempo pensando- son carpas Bells. –me animo

-Lo sé –sonreí- pero quiero la que este mas lejos de Emmentt y Rosalie.

-Debería preguntar el motivo? –hizo una mueca.

-Edward, solo diré que la Ignorancia es la Felicidad- puse mis ojos en blanco y borre ciertos sonidos de mi mente.

-Creo que mejor tomamos las carpas que están mas alejadas –dijo señalando dos que estaban cerca de la base de una fogata.

-Perfecto.

Un rato más tarde, Alice y Jasper desaparecieron. Emmentt y Rose jugaban con un bate y una pelota de beisbol. Edward y yo estábamos sentados en un tronco mientras tratábamos de encender el fuego. Luego que estuvimos preparados con el fuego a la perfección. Se nos dio por jugar *jenga!

-Cuidado, cuidado –Edward recitaba mientras que trataba de sacar el último trozo de madera rectangular

-Tengo una idea- grite tan fuerte que Edward que estaba sentado en un tronco en frente de la mesa se fue hacia atrás, y de alguna manera se había llevado todas las piezas de madera consigo.

-Oh, Edward perdona estas bien? –extendí mi mano mientras le quite algunos trozos de madera de su alrededor.

-Estaba por ganar Bella, menos mal que no apostamos nada, no hubiera soportado perder. –tomo mi mano y comenzó a sobarse su brazo derecho.

-Lo siento pero eh tenido una idea y creo que sería divertido.

-Que tramas? –sonrió torcidamente esperando por mi respuesta.

-En realidad quieres hacer la broma?- asintió de inmediato-Alguna vez has visto juego de Gemelas?- pregunte con la mayor sonrisa estampada en mi rostro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vivir en la ignorancia! exactamente esta frase es dedicada cuando las personas a vecez nos dan demaciada informacion! espero que hayan entendido la indirecta en esa parte :D de que estaban hablando Carlisle y Esme? jam esa pareja se las trae xd! Juego de Gemelas les da una pista de como va a hacer la venganza basada en esa peli? hay mucho de donde sacar!<strong>_

_**os dejo espero que les haya gustado :D  
><strong>_

_**Reviews?  
><strong>_

_**Lili4ever  
><strong>_


	9. El Juego de Edward y Bella

**Volver a Diciembre**

_**Desclimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi ídolo personal Stephanie Meyer, todo lo demás es obra de mi tumultuosa cabecita!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos! gracias por apoyar la historia! por agregarla a favoritos! y en especial a los que dejaron reviews en el capitulo pasado.<strong>

**RAKL Gt, Paty4hale, ¡Wilvi, Janalez, Yuli09, Anon, seranatenoh, ElizabethCullenSntz, Yuya Cullen y a los que le colocaron alertas y avoritos a esta historia! mil gracias**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9: El juego de Edward y Bella<strong>

**POV: Edward**

-Que tramas?

-En realidad quieres hacer la broma?- asentí de inmediato.

-Alguna vez has visto juego de gemelas?

-No – conteste mientras trataba de ubicar ese particular film.

-Edward, pues obviamente casi nunca ves Disney- bromeo

-Eh allí, el detalle Bella- pase mi brazo por sus hombros y ella me miro algo confundida- tendrás que explicarme.

Nuestros hermanos y sus respectivas parejas no se veían ni a mil kilómetros a la redonda, los que nos dejaban toda la orilla del lago para nosotros solos, y eso fue básicamente como me explico la pelicular íbamos de una punta a la otra.

-¿Qué te parece? – Bella y su pregunta me tomaron desprevenidos, su pregunta, ella todo en particular.

-No son como que muy duras las bromas?

-No lo se eso depende de cuanta sed de venganza tengas –soltó con una risita.

Me concentre en la mirada de Bella. Una mirada que decía demasiado, al menos para mi.

Era obvio que me gustaba, pero no era como con otras chicas con quien había salido, no era solo atracción física, o una relación vacía, me intrigaba Bella, cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca, sus palabras, sus planes, sus locuras, me llenaban de expectativas a conocerla a ver más allá. Me estaba volviendo loco, muchas cosas, demasiados pensamientos, demasiados acontecimientos en las últimas 48 horas. No podía hacer mucho apenas la conocía, pero demonios que se sentía bien estar con ella algo me decía que tenía que hacer algo, pero mi mente de pronto recordó lo de la noche pasada en la cena, ella dijo que no quería que nadie presionara en nada.

-Edward, ¿En qué piensas?

Tenía razón, teniendo una familia como la que teníamos, y además siendo los dos solteros seria como que demasiada presión por parte de todos. Aunque también estaba la parte de nuestro casi beso de la noche anterior, el que no dejo que pegara el ojo en toda la noche, a esos sumémosle también nuestra conversación en la cocina y que ella estaría dispuesta a dejar hacerlo.

-Edward.- pasó su mano por mi cara tratando de llamar mi atención.

-Sabes Bella – ella concentro todo su atención ante mi- Quiero hacer algo y creo que dejare que hagas lo que quieras, después pero mientras tanto.

Sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, mientras yo colocaba mis manos acariciando su rostro con mis pulgares. Todo iba lento, pero a la vez prometedor, ella no se movía solo esperaba que yo terminara de colocar por fin mis labios sobre los de ella, esos pequeños segundos fueron los más eternos, donde casi mis labios consiguen su destino.

Cuatro estridentes risas, irrumpieron y Bam! romanticismo Off!

-Sed de venganza –declare apretando el puente de mi nariz.

-Ya somos dos- Bella estaba sonrojada a más no poder, pero con un estibo de irritabilidad.

-Parte uno del plan? –pregunte, esta asintió y encaramos a nuestra querida –entiéndase el sarcasmo- Familia

**.**

**.**

**POV: Bella**

Cuanto crees que den efecto esas pastillas?- le pregunte a Edward una vez que estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro mientras comíamos y cito textualmente "Las Hamburguesas más ricas y deliciosas preparadas por el papi Emmentt" claro todo esto según el mismo Emmentt.

- Estas pastillas actúan quitándote poco a poco la energía –me explico- Mmm démosle máximo una hora, y tendremos a las parejitas durmiendo como bebes.

-Recuérdame, de nuevo como conseguiste esas pastillas?- curiosee de nuevo.

-Información confidencial –sonreí y el sonrió de vuelta.

-Hay muchos mosquitos –chillo Alice tratando de quitarse algunos de donde antes se había echado el repelente que Edward y yo le habíamos dado. La primera parte del plan.

-Te aplicaste el producto como se debe?- Edward apretó los labios reprimiendo una risa.

-Si lo hice, pero los mosquitos no se quitan – expreso algo exasperada.

-Oh no entiendo que no funciona, si ese es el que yo siempre eh usado- explico con fingida naturalidad.

-Ay –grito Rosalie, y una mirada envenenada se dirigió a mi hermano-

-Lo siento cariño- tenias uno grande en la nuca.-Estos mosquitos- Emmentt le tiro un beso.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos a algo para pasar el tiempo?- pregunto Rosalie reteniendo un bostezo.

-Oigan, yo conozco un juego!- salto Emmentt- y es perfecto. –estiro una sonrisa con hoyuelos ala que Rosalie, suspiro como siempre lo hacía.

-Haber explícanos –pidió Jasper entusiasmado, de todos era el único que no mostraba síntomas de fatiga.

-Bueno veras, dos personas se enfrentan en una guerra de Piedra papel o tijeras, y el que resulte Ganador de 3 batallas, podrá con toda seguridad contar el mayor secreto que este conozca del perdedor. ¿Qué os parece?

-Yo quiero jugar –comento Edward decidido, una faceta que se le veía genial.

-Yo también –salto Alice.

-Vas, este será un especial de hermanos. – Emmentt parecía un niño de 6 años al cual se le había dado permiso de comer toda la chocolatina que pudiera pedir.

-Edward, Alice harán los honores, las reglas son las siguientes, deben colocar las manos en puños cerrados uno en frente del otro y de inmediato que yo lo indique, elegirán –explico Rosalie- y el que pierda, bueno nos dirá todo del perdedor –Emmentt le coloco sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su esposa.

Y empiecen!

Lastimosamente para Edward, Alice gano 2 de las tres veces! Lo cual lo convertía en el perdedor.

-Mmm –coloco su mano en su barbilla- que contare de Edward, créanme tengo un gran repertorio. –sus ojos brillaban de expectativas.

-Alice- Edward fruncía sus labios, mientras tocaba su tabique, ese gesto en particular lo había clasificado como uno de sus síntomas de que su temperamento estaba llegando a su limite.

-Miedito hermanito?- rio con suspicacia.

-No te atreverías– una mirada de terror atravesó el rostro de Edward.

-Lo hare Edward –rio e hizo un ruidito con su lengua

Emmentt, Rosalie Jasper y yo observábamos la discusión de los hermanos ninguno comprendiendo ni una palabra

-Oigan dirán o no?- ya me dio mucho sueño- se quejo Emmentt.

-Edward tenía 8 años…

-Alice…

**Continuara…..**

* * *

><p><strong>Cortito! lo se! :(<br>**

**sin embargo! que hemos adelantado en este cap? mm Edward si que se penso las cosas en que nube andara...  
><strong>

**Bella le gusta disney xd!  
><strong>

**pd: Si me dejan reviews les mando una de las hamburguesas creadas por el papi Emmentt :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Un inmenso saludos a las que se preocuparon por mi salud! de hecho ya me encuentro mejor solo cansada por los examenes, pero con ganas de escribir enormes!<strong>

**Tengo una nueva historia se llama Wish you Were Here! creo que no les llama la atencion porque es de Esme y Carlisle, pero ojala le den una oportunidad :D solo pido eso!  
><strong>

**Con amor Lili4ever!  
><strong>


End file.
